1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sandbag filling devices and more particularly pertains to a new sandbag filling aiding device for providing a means for quickly filling a sandbag with sand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sandbag filling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sandbag filling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sandbag filling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,085; U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,742; U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,855; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,872; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,147; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,278.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sandbag filling aiding device. The inventive device includes a funnel member with an inner surface defining a duct between its ends. On the outer surface of the funnel member is a hooking member for holding a portion of a bag placed over the bag filling end of the funnel member. The funnel member is mounted to the mounting portion of a support member that has three elongate legs downwardly and outwardly extending from the mounting portion.
In these respects, the sandbag filling aiding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for quickly filling a sandbag with sand.